


five minutes.

by bigbrain_nothoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrain_nothoughts/pseuds/bigbrain_nothoughts
Summary: in which iwaizumi tries to wake you up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> @happytobenappy’s love for iwaizumi inspired me to write this. follow them on tiktok for some funny content.

“Come on, wake up,” Iwaizumi sighs as he rubs gentle circles on your back, eliciting a small groan from you, “You said you wanted to spend time with me.”

Okay, maybe you were a bit overzealous last night when you proposed to workout with him. Who could blame you though? With his training schedule and your full time job, it was hard to find alone time for each other. Sure, you both lived under the same roof and slept in the same bed at the end of the day, but you missed being able to do things together throughout the day just as you once did back in college.  
—  
And so when you suggested to join him in his morning workout the night prior, he could only spare you a look of astonishment mixed with disbelief. It wasn’t that he thought poorly of you when it came to physical activities, he just knew you preferred a more sedentary lifestyle in comparison to his — which was completely fine. He had his hobbies and you had yours, but he won’t deny the warmth he feels whenever you make an effort to entertain his interests.

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Of course, I want to spend time with you,” you settled yourself in bed, scooting closer to his warmth. It was starting to get colder these days, but the change of seasons worked in your favor since Iwaizumi’s body temperature was always unreasonably on the warmer side. He didn’t mind it either — cuddle sessions with you were always the best._

_“Hm alright, no backing out then.” He chuckled lightly before turning off the light on his nightstand._

_“Mhm, no backing out.”_  
—  
You might have glossed over the fact that Iwaizumi liked to start his day super early — 5AM, to be exact. Most days, he’s awake the moment his alarm goes off at 4:30AM. He typically lingers a little longer in bed, always a bit hesitant to leave your side. But today was different. As mundane as it sounds, he was excited to workout with you — well, doing anything with you in general was exciting, but this was something else.

Though after 10 minutes of trying to wake you up with no avail, Iwaizumi’s patience was wearing thin. Not to say that you weren’t usually an early bird either, but if you had to choose between sleeping in on a Saturday morning versus running before the crack of dawn ... you’d go with the former.

At his final attempt, he shifts his body on top of yours, hands placed on both sides of your head. He wishes he could say that the image of you sleeping was a sight worth seeing much like those in romance movies, but he’d be lying. Your hair was sprawled out in different directions, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth pulled into a slight frown. Nonetheless, you looked cute — to him. Iwaizumi lowers himself with impeccable core strength, making you draw in a deep breath when you feel the initial contact of his lips on your skin.

You mewl softly against him as he continues to place small kisses all over your lips, cheeks, and jawline. He knows it’s working when he feels your lips quirk up into a tiny smile, pleased at his cute attempts to wake you up.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” Iwaizumi whispers in between his kisses.

“Mornin’,” you manage to croak out while kissing him back lazily, “didn’t think you’d pull a Kylie Jenner on me.”

Even in your groggy state, you can feel him roll his eyes at your lame attempt to joke. You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing all his body weight onto yours. His face rests snuggly in the crook of your neck. Everything about this felt perfect — the way the night sky slowly turned to a blue hue, the way his breath tickled your neck, the way your skin rose from the chilly morning air.

“Mm, do we have to run?”

“I’d like that, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he reassures, brushing away some of the fallen strands of hair on your face before adding, “just like to spend some time with you.”

“... five minutes?”

“Huh?”

“Five more minutes in bed and I’ll be good to go, I promise.”

He answers you by pulling the covers over both your heads, a sigh of content leaves his lips as he feels your fingers run through his hair.

“Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> just so you all know, i would never wake up at 5am to workout, but for hajime iwaizumi (27) athletic trainer? i— 🤸🏼⛹🏻🤾🏼🏄🏻🏋🏻🏃🏻


End file.
